The Princess Diaries
by Julzi
Summary: This is the story of a girl who is a princess in her own mind and what she would do with wrestlers if she could. OH and her friend is there too along for the ride. Feedback appreciated. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The tickets are sold out."

"The Princess always gets tickets when she wants tickets."

"Well where the hell do you think you are going to pull them from?"

She glared at her. "Boo boo I don't appreciate your tone. You are my servant do something. Get tickets."

"Amanda," she began as they walked around to the back of the arena and walked smack dab right into someone. "Ow, fuck."

"Why don't you watch where you are going?"

"Me? I'm pretty sure you ran into me."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you ran into each other. Hi. I'm Amanda." She said with a smile putting out her hand for him to shake it.

Juli rubbed her head as she looked at Amanda than she looked at who she walked in to. "Get the fuck out! I walked into Cody Rhodes."

"See you did walk into me," he said with a smirk as he shook Amanda's hand.

She shook her head. "Sure yeah, my bad, what was I thinking." She said leaning against the building.

"Are you guys going into the show?"

"Well, somehow Boo boo didn't get us tickets." Juli glared at her for the use of her nickname in front of Cody.

"Ah, well I think I can help you out with that."

Juli stepped away from the wall. "You are going to give us tickets?"

"No, one better you can come in and be my guests."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way." Amanda said following him back into the direction he had come from. Juli grumbled from behind her. "What is wrong with you?" she asked her.

"Oh, nothing, just follow Cody."

Amanda had the wresters eating out of the palms her hands by time the show was done and half of them had taken to calling her princess, in which she was delighted about it. Juli sat most of the time in the back watching the world go by. Only one person had really talked to her and she was kind of surprised that he had. Goldust well Dustin Runnels, Cody's brother. He kept coming and going but he treated her with the same respect she treated him with. She was talking to Dustin when Amanda walked up to them and pushed herself in front of her.

"Guess how many numbers I got? Oh and guess who I have a date with tonight?"

"Who?" Juli asked glancing at Dustin who obviously didn't feel she was a princess.

"Cody." She said pretty proud of herself.

"What?"

"Yeah he asked me a few minutes ago."

"Fantastic. And what am I suppose to do while you are hanging out with Cody?"

"Eh, I don't know hang out with Golden Showers over here." She said pointing over her shoulder at Dustin.

"Hey! He has a name. It is Dustin."

"Dustin. Golden Showers. Whatever." Amanda retorted.

"Goldust," he chimed in.

"Well I was close I knew Gold was in it."

Juli shook her head. "You weren't close at all. Anyways just go."

"What about you?"

"She'll be with me," Dustin said.

Amanda looked between them and shrugged. "Okay. Toodles." She said walking away.

They watched her walk away. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. You have nothing to worry about." He said looking at her. "But I will take you to dinner. It'll be on me, of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, I could use a stimulating conversation for once compared to these goofballs I see everyday." She followed him to get his things, than they left and walked out to her car. She let him drive to his restaurant of choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amanda and Cody went back to his hotel room. He ordered them dinner via room service and wine. They drank the whole bottle of wine and they were both a bit tipsy. When suddenly Cody stopped dancing around the room and looked at her. "Can we have sex?"

She laughed. "I'm not a rat."

"I didn't say you were a rat. I just asked if we could have sex."

"I don't know I'd really have to think about that. You might need another bottle of wine."

He scratched his temple and looked at the ceiling obviously thinking harder than he normally did than he looked back at her. "There is something I've always wanted to do with a girl but I've been too scared to ask. Can I see if you go for it?"

"Go ahead break a leg, doesn't mean you'll get sex from me." She said leaning back on the couch. "Oh and don't tell me you are into Golden Showers like your brother."

"What?" he asked her confused. "No no no no nothing like that. I promise. I'll be right back." He said walking across the room. She watched him go as he tripped over his own feet and landed flat on his face. Jumping up quickly he said a little too excited. "I'm okay." Than ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Amanda sat in the room waiting for Cody to come out of the bathroom. She hadn't realized that she wasn't prepared for what was about to be presented to her. He walked out of the bathroom wearing a full fireman's suit. Her mouth gaped open in shock and he smirked. "Well that will definitely get you everything you want." She said standing up with a grin. "Do you really carry that fireman suit with you where ever you go?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it," he said with a grin. "So, sex? Yes? Now?"

"Yeah," she said grabbing him and throwing him down on the bed.

"Woah, no wrestling."

"But why can't I pin you?" she said pouting.

"Fine. Fine."

"Do we really have to take the fireman suit off?" she asked him staring down at him as she climbed on top of him.

"How are we going to have sex than?"

She grinned. "We are so just taking the bottoms off," she said as she climbed off and ripped them off him with one swift pull. "Wow, you should have told me you were commando under there."

"You didn't ask you just did." He said pulling her on top of him. "I've never sexed a princess before."

"And you never will again Rhodes. I can promise you that."

"Cody might be the last person I thought Amanda would go on a date with," Juli said moving the food around on her plate.

"He may have told her it was a date but I'm pretty sure he just wanted sex."

"Sad."

"Very." He said taking a mouthful of food.

"You don't think I'm going to have sex with you? Do you?" she said looking up at him.

He choked slightly on his food and laughed. "No. I'd expect two or three more dates before that happened."

"Okay, good. I think."

He laughed again, "That is if you want to go on two or three more dates with me."

She smirked. "Dustin, I'd be honored."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Cody and I are going out again tonight." Amanda said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh joy."

Amanda stopped grinning. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"What that you get to sex Cody? Oh I'm thrilled."

"It's just sex," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah I'm sure with a little fire to it."

Amanda laughed, "I had to put that fire out."

Juli smiled, "I'll bet."

"So, he said that he wants you to hang out with one of his friends."

"Amanda, I am seeing Dustin."

"You aren't together just dating which means there is nothing wrong with hanging out with someone else."

Rolling her eyes she said, "And what if he wants sex."

"What's wrong with that?"

Shaking her head she looked at her to see if she was really for real. "No."

"Well it's kind of too late; I already told Cody that you would."

"Of course you did, what was I thinking."

Amanda knocked on the door of Cody's hotel room. He opened the door with a giant grin on his face. "Hey there Princess."

"Hello Fireman Cody."

"Why did I so just think of Jim Carey's Fireman Bill character when you said that?" Juli asked as they walked in.

She heard someone laughing from inside the room and as she walked in she saw the one person she had wanted to meet but wasn't at the show yesterday, Ted DiBiase Jr. He walked up to her with a smile. "Ted nice to meet you both," he said shaking both their hands.

Amanda immediately abandoned her and went on her own with Cody. She watched them walked in to the bathroom, shaking her head she turned and looked at the man who was standing in front of her. "I hope you don't think I'm going to just jump in bed with you."

"I wasn't thinking that at all. Let's go for a walk." They walked, they talked and he took her out dinner. They made each other laugh. As they walked back to the hotel, he put his hand in hers; she blushed as she looked up at him.

"This was the last thing I expected to happen."

"Why? We had fun."

"Ted, you're married."

"Open marriage, I love my wife but I'm not always home and a man has needs."

"Oh, I so wasn't expecting you to say that."

He turned her towards him, so that he was looking down into her eyes. "I'd like it if you came upstairs with me to my hotel room. We don't have to have sex but I'd like to."

She smirked lost in his eyes, "We might be able to work something out."

"Ah so it is negotiable?" he asked with a smile.

"I have some ideas," she said pulling away from his eye contact and walking away. He licked his lips and followed her quickly back to the hotel room.

Knock. Knock.

"Are you expecting someone?" Amanda asked Cody as she climbed off of him.

"No," he said pulling his pants on as she covered herself with the sheets.

"Who is it?" he called as he reached the door.

"Cody just open the door," she heard someone say as Cody opened the door and Randy Orton stood in the doorway. "I had to see it for myself that you had a girl with you because honestly I didn't believe it."

"Well, gee thanks for the confidence, Randy." Cody said watching him walk over to the bed.

Randy's eyes were on her as he watched her reactions as he spoke. "I heard she was a princess, so I had to come and see for myself."

Cody folded his arms. "What's your point? Did you come here to make me feel like an ass or to check out her?"

"Both. See Cody I could take her from you right now if I really wanted to."

"Amanda wouldn't leave to go with you."

He laughed and looked at Amanda. "How about you ditch Cody and come with me?"

Amanda looked from Randy to Cody and shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

Cody threw his arms up in the air. "Really? Really?" He looked at Amanda as she climbed out of bed and got dressed. Randy was smirking at him but he ignored him. "I thought you weren't a rat. Going from one wrestler to another is being a rat."

"I'm not going from one wrestler to another. I said I would go with Randy I didn't say that I would fuck him."

"Bullshit!" Cody yelled as he began to stomp his feet and throw a fit.

Amanda finished getting dressed than looked at Cody. Randy put his arm around her shoulder and talked into her ear. "He does this a lot. Let's leave him be." He said as they walked out together and left Cody to continue his tantrum in private.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So than she just walked off as if we weren't right in the middle of having sex with Randy!" Cody went on his rant to Ted and Juli as they sat in the hotel bed. Juli was lying next to Ted with the covers up to her neck covering herself and Ted was half listening to Cody and half ready to take a nap.

"Cody it was only sex? Did you think she'd hang around forever?" Ted asked him as he looked at Juli with a half grin.

"Two nights of sex for her to just get up and abandon me, I should have just picked Juli but I knew she was hung up on you."

"What?" She said shocked.

Ted turned quickly to look at him. "So, you only set us up because you knew she had a thing for me?"

"Pretty much," Cody shrugged. "But wait until Dustin finds out, he won't talk to her anymore."

"Why you little fucking prick!" Juli said sitting up quickly.

"What?" he questioned her like he was surprised.

"So because Amanda left with Randy you are going to destroy what I might have with your brother?"

"You're talking to Dustin?" Ted asked her as he sat up too.

"I met him two nights ago when we met Cody. He took me out to dinner."

"Did you have sex with him?" Ted asked her.

"No," she said looking at him. "I don't sleep with every guy who takes me out to dinner."

"Hello! This is about me not Juli." Cody said mad that the subject was changed.

"Just shut up, Cody," Juli said glaring at him. "Amanda will be back. Randy is married it isn't like they are going to run off and elope."

Cody's face contorted into thinking mode. "Maybe you are right but I hope you are or I tell Dustin." He said turning and leaving the room.

Juli threw herself back on the bed. "Why is he such a dick?"

"You really didn't sleep with Dustin?" Ted said lying on his side to look at her.

"Ted," she said as she looked at him. "You would be the only exception to my no sleeping with someone on a first date rule."

"So you are hung up on me?"

"Yeah thanks to Cody you now know."

"I'm okay with that," he said sliding his hand down her cheek.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I could get use to having you around," he said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her.

Amanda lay next to Randy in bed. She had just had the most outstanding sex of her whole life. She thought about how the smile on her face might never fade away now and giggled to herself. It was the first time she had every really had sex and couldn't see one fault in it. The best part had been him on top of her and he started pounding the walls and the bed like he did to the mat in the ring.

"Are you still awake?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said as she turned and looked at him.

"I am a little rough. Are you alright?"

"Oh, I am perfectly fine."

"Good," he said with a pause. "Want to go for round 2?"

"Are you ready already?" she asked surprised.

"Hell yeah, I'm always ready," he said. "Except how bout we start off with some head?"

Amanda thought about her dislike of balls but shrugged, "I think for you we can arrange that."

He smiled, "Sounds good."

"Oh, Randy?" he looked at her waiting for her question. "Can you be a little rougher this time?"

He laughed. "Absolutely," he said.

Cody stood at the door with a glass to his ear listening to the conversation and than listened to the slight moans coming from the room. He began huffing and puffing than walked away. "Oh it is on Orton. It is on."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ted had asked to see Juli that night and now she was caught between a rock and hard place because she really wanted to go with Ted but had already told Dustin that she'd go out with him that night. When she told Ted she had plans with Dustin he genuinely seemed upset and didn't leave her side most of the day. Every time Dustin tried to come up to her and talk to her, Ted somehow managed to take over the conversation. Juli thought it cute that Ted was jealous.

Amanda came walking up to her and pushed Ted aside. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Amanda smiled, "about last night."

"I'll be back in a few," Ted said walking away.

Juli was then filled in on all the details of the night before with Randy. "It was the most outstanding sex I have ever and I mean ever have had in my life." She concluded her story.

"So, he actually pounded the bed?"

"And the wall, it was so sexy. It's funny that we were both right about him being good in bed." She said and laughed.

"Yeah, Imagine that."

"You so have to fuck him!" Amanda said with excitement.

"I am so sure that is not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"You mean besides the fact that Ted asked me out again tonight and I had already told Dustin that I would go out with him?"

"Oh, yeah you got yourself a little situation. Just tell Dustin you have other plans."

"Why? For just sex with Ted?"

"Boo boo are you in denial? It is Ted DiBiase. I am pretty sure you are in love with him."

"Don't say that too loud," she said shushing her.

"Wait. O M G! You fucked him! You fucked Ted?"

"Keep your voice down. I don't want everyone to know."

Amanda looked around than back at Juli. "So how was the sex?"

Juli smiled and blushed, "pretty damn good."

"Than dump Dustin."

She stopped smiling, "Ted isn't going to leave his wife for me."

"Never say never," Amanda said with a huge grin on her face. "Oh look he is coming back. He is so hooked already."

"Amanda stop you are making me blush."

"Fine but mark my words."

"Dinner? Tonight?" Cody asked Amanda.

"I can't I have plans."

"With Randy?" he said mockingly.

"Yes with Randy."

"Than tomorrow night is mine, no ifs ands or buts."

"Fine fine," she said brushing Cody off. Turning around she saw Dustin talking to Juli and made her way over leaving Cody just standing. "Hey."

"Hey, was just telling Dustin how I can't go out with him tonight."

"I wish you would change your mind." He paused. "Does it have to do with Ted? He has been around you all day."

"I don't think that concerns you." Amanda said to him.

"I'm pretty sure this conversation has nothing to do with you," Dustin said looking at her.

"Sure it does and you need to go."

"Amanda." Juli said.

"He is married, Juli," Dustin said ignoring Amanda and paying attention to Juli.

"I know. I know all about it." Juli said.

"What could go on with you two in two days?"

"We get along pretty good," she shrugged.

"Well when you decide what you want, I'll be around." He said turning and walking away.

"Dustin," Juli called to him but he never turned around. She looked at Amanda, "I know you are trying to help but you are just making it worse."

"Whatever," Amanda said turning and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amanda was in bed with Randy when she heard a noise from the bathroom. He was sleeping so she got up and went to check it out. Slowly and soundlessly she made her way out of the bed and into the bathroom. Turning on the light she saw Cody sitting on the floor. "What are you doing?" She said quietly as she closed the door.

"Nothing."

"Spying on my sex with Randy doesn't become you."

"Yeah, well, it was a bad idea," he said as he folded his arms.

"Why are you here anyways?" She said as she sat down on the tub and looked down at him.

He looked up at her. "Honestly, I don't know. It just upset me more to come here."

"You like me don't you?"

"No." he said quickly.

"Don't lie to me Cody."

"Fine, yeah I do like you," he said with a sigh. "I didn't know I would. It wasn't what I planned. It just kind of happened."

She looked at the cabinet and signed. "I like you Cody I'm just not sure if it's a relationship that I am looking for."

Her eyes shifted to him as they stared at each other. "Fine but I'm not giving up. Tomorrow you are mine. All day and I don't want to hear about Randy."

"Fine, but Randy and I will be over soon. What are you going to do when the next guy comes along?"

"Why does there have to be other guys?"

"Why can't there be?" she asked him.

"Because you should be with me," he said adamantly.

"You should leave."

"Great. I tell you that you should be with me and you kick me out." He said standing up. "I'll see you in the morning."

She watched him quietly open the door and slip out and wondered what Cody was really up to.

Juli lay in Ted's arms with her eyes closed enjoying every moment of it when he started talking. "So, I called my lawyer today."

"Oh yeah? For what?"

"I'm filing for a divorce from my wife."

She jumped back from him and looked up into his eyes. "What?"

"It is better that way."

Looking down at the bed she said, "Oh man I'm a homewrecker."

He laughed. "You should be happy I left her now you and I can be together."

"Ted, I never intended on breaking up your marriage."

"I know. It wasn't just you that made me do it. There were a lot of things that led up to it."

"I feel terrible though," she said looking back up to him.

He pulled her into his arms, "don't. This was meant to be." He said kissing the top of her head. "Now you can tell Dustin we are officially together."

She pulled away from him again. "That's what this is about? Dustin? You don't want me talking to him."

"No, I don't because you belong to me not him."

"Ted how do I know that you won't do the same things in the future to me that you did to Kristen?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't want an open marriage with you. I want you with me all the time where ever I go. So, just please say that you will be my girl."

In spite of what her brain was telling her, her heart answered instead. "I will."

"Good," he said pulling her back to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ted is leaving his wife for me."

"You honestly believe that?" Dustin asked her. "You believe that he won't do the same thing to you one day."

"I don't believe it."

"Than why did you say you would be him?" He asked confused.

"For the first time in my life my heart spoke before my brain had time to catch up. Dustin I like you. I like you a lot. We click but before I met you my heart belonged to him. I don't know how to let go."

He put his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor in thought. "I know you don't want to hear this but he will hurt you," he said looking up at her. "If I have to pick up the pieces than I will but you have to know I'm not going anywhere. You and I belong together and I honestly believe that."

"Maybe we do but I need to ride this out even if he does break my heart. I know that is stupid of me but I do."

"No, I get it. I understand." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "I'll never be too far away." He said kissing her softly on the lips and walking away.

"Well that was a serious conversation. What was that all about?" Amanda asked her.

Juli sighed. "Ted and I are together. He is divorcing his wife. I told Dustin and he told me that Ted will hurt me."

"Wait. Back up a little. You and Ted are together. Oh my god Boo boo!"

"Yeah, yeah. For the first time I said what my heart wanted and my brain disagreed and I know I made the wrong decision. Ted may not hurt me tomorrow but he will someday."

"Maybe he won't."

"Maybe but until then my heart is winning," she said with a smile.

"I should tell you Cody is in full attack mode. He likes me."

"Cody likes you? Well look at us and the brothers."

They both laughed. "Do you think you'll end up with Dustin?"

"Eventually, yeah," Juli said looking up to see Ted walking towards them.

"Hello, beautiful!"

"Hey," she said blushing.

He kissed her. "What are you two up to?"

"Not much. I talked to Dustin."

"And?"

"I'm going go find Cody," Amanda said excusing herself.

She watched her walk off. "He says that you will hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," he said kissing her again.

"I know," she said but she was thinking in her head that he shouldn't make promises that he can't keep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Can I breathe?" Amanda asked Cody.

"I am pretty sure you are," he said with a smirk.

"No, I mean really, you can't be by my side all the time."

Juli watched them as they went back and forth.

"I'm just hanging out. It wasn't even like I was talking to you." He said pouting.

"Fine, I'm sorry." She said giving into the pout.

He smiled. "How about I order in lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan." Amanda said watching him leave the room and sighing.

"He really likes you," Juli said turning the pages of her magazine.

"Shut up. I know and I can't tell him I made a date with Evan."

"What?" Juli said looking up at her in shock. "Dude you are so becoming a rat."

"I don't think of it like that. If these guys lived in our town I'd just be fucking guys and not be a rat."

"This is different."

"How will it be any different if you fuck Dustin?"

"It is because I'm not fucking them all at the same time."

"If Cody thought I was a rat he wouldn't want me." She said as she looked at the tv and changed the channel.

"Cody doesn't know that you will fuck Evan." Juli retorted.

"And he won't find out."

"How exactly do you think you can hide that from him?"

"I haven't exactly figured it out yet."

"Well when is your date?" Juli asked.

"Tomorrow," Amanda said looking back at her.

"Than you better figure that out pretty quickly," Juli said looking back down at her magazine shaking her head.

"How could you not think that today was perfect?" Cody asked Amanda looking over at her in their bed.

"It was fine."

"Just fine, I did everything I possibly could do for you today."

Turning over she looked at him. "You have to stop trying so hard. It is going to push me away and I know you don't want that to happen."

"So, I'm laying it on too thick a little bit to early?" he asked.

"Yes." She said turning back over and closing her eyes.

"I'll try I promise," he said.

"Good. Now, shut up and go to sleep."

"I don't know what to do about Amanda."

"Why what did she do now?" Ted asked lying on Juli as she stroked his hair.

"She isn't telling Cody she has another date tomorrow night."

"With Randy?" he asked.

"No with someone else."

He groaned, "Oh man we are so never going to hear the end of that if he finds out."

"I know. I don't know how she is going to keep it a secret from him. He knows her every move. Did you know he hid in the bathroom last night in Randy's hotel room?"

"He what?" Ted asked shocked as he turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, Randy was sleeping and he she heard a noise from the bathroom. When she went in there Cody was on the floor."

"I've never seen him like this before. He either really likes her or he is just obsessed with her and Amanda is just making herself look like a rat."

"I tried to tell her that but she argued with me that if we we're back home that if she was sleeping with the guys from around there she wouldn't be a rat."

"That's true," he said tilting his head at her, "but this is somewhat different."

"I tried to tell her that too and she threw Dustin in my face."

"But you didn't sleep with Dustin."

"No, I didn't but the two of them believe that you will hurt me and I'll end up with Dustin."

"Baby," he began looking up into her eyes, "do you believe that?"

"I don't want to," she said.

He moved up so he was lying next to her and put his arms around her. "You have to believe me that I won't." He took her hand and placed it on his heart and than he placed his hand on her heart. "Do you feel my heart beating?" He asked and she nodded in reply. "This is the effect that you have on me. You make my heart beat faster when I am near you and I can feel how fast I make yours beat. No one has ever made me feel that way not even Kristen. So, please don't doubt me what we have I will never have this with anybody else."

Moving her hand she snuggled in closer to him and took a deep breathe. "My heart believes you and that is all that matters."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where is Amanda?" Cody asked Juli as she sat and played cards with Ted.

"I don't know."

"She is your best friend. I know you know where she is." He said.

"She is out," Juli said still not looking up from the game.

"Fuck. One day and she goes back to Randy again."

"She isn't with Randy," Juli said putting a card down.

"Than where the hell is she?" He said getting angry.

"Out," she said finally looking at him. "You aren't her boyfriend she technically doesn't have to report to you."

He glared at her. "I'm telling Dustin."

"Save your breathe." She said smiling. "Dustin already knows about Ted and I."

"You told him?"

"Cody I don't have anything to lie about. Dustin and I had one date than Ted came along and I picked him. Your brother is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I never lied to him or tried to hurt him."

"Fuck." Cody exclaimed as he walked out of the room.

"This neopolitan ice cream is fantastic," Amanda said smiling at Evan.

"I was hoping that you liked it. It is my favorite," he said smiling back at her.

"I've had fun tonight."

"Me too, you managed to amuse me all night long." He said looking in front of them as they walked and he smiled remembering some of her antics.

"It's getting pretty late," she said looking up at the stars.

He looked up too, "yeah it is but that's okay. I hope you don't have to run off."

"No I have no where to get to. I have all the time in the world."

"Good," He said smiling as he looked at her.

Her eyes met his. "I'm glad you asked me out, Evan."

"Yeah, I am too."

Amanda woke up the next morning lying next to Evan. It was the first night she spent with a wrestler and didn't actually fuck him. She looked over at the sleeping man next to her and couldn't help but smile. They had talked until the wee hours of the morning. He was great but something was missing and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was it the sex? Was sex really that important to her? No way that definitely wasn't it. Evan moved closer to her in his sleep. She ran her hand down his arm and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said.

Evan smiled at her. "Don't be. I'm glad you did." He said as his lips came closer to her and he kissed her. Before Amanda could ask herself again what was missing she was answering the question if it was the sex or not but it really wasn't that important to her but it still was fantastic all at the same time.

Walking into the hotel room the next morning, the first thing she saw was Cody sleeping in the chair. Rolling her eyes she realized that he must have slept there waiting for her to come home. Quietly, she made her way to her room and got ready for some much needed rest. When suddenly there was a quiet knock at her door.

"Amanda, I want to talk to you," she heard Cody said.

"What?" she said unlocking the door and opening it.

"I was waiting for you to come home," he said looking at her.

"Well I was busy," she said as he made his way into the room and closed the door.

"Who were you with?"

She sighed, "Why do you need to know?"

"I just do. Please tell me."

"No."

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"I told you this was the way it would be once Randy was out of the picture."

"Is Randy out of the picture?"

"I don't know," she said.

"So, you are sleeping with someone else besides me and Randy but you don't want to tell me who it is."

She looked at the floor and tapped her foot. Amanda was silent for a few minutes and than she looked up at him. "I was with Evan."

"Evan Bourne?" he said with a curious look on his face.

"Yes Evan Bourne. What other Evan do you know?"

"None, I was just kind of surprised," he said shrugging. "Now that I know I'm going to go to sleep now." He kissed her softly on the forehead than turned and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been going on a month now with all this going on. Juli and Ted were happy for the most part and Amanda and Cody, well she was still doing what she wanted to and Cody was just waiting for her to snap out of it. Juli woke, stretched and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she climbed in. The water ran over her and she wet her hair to add the shampoo when all of a sudden this nauseous feeling came over. She had to move quickly from the shower to the toilet to just make it as she threw up. As she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper she began to worry. Could she be pregnant? And if she was how would Ted react? She still felt nauseous but she climbed back into the shower and finished quickly. Ted was at the gym so she could run to the store, get a pregnancy test and be back before anyone knew what happened. Hopefully she just had some kind of bug.

"Evan is amazing. You know he sprouted wings last night and flew me around the city." Amanda said to Juli.

"That's nice."

"Boo boo you aren't even paying attention to me."

"What? Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what, what aren't you telling me?"

Juli went to tell her but was cut off by Cody walking through the door with Ted not to far behind. He than handed Amanda a dozen red roses, "Aww, Cody you shouldn't have."

Rolling her eyes she got up and went to the bedroom. Ted followed her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just not willing to put up with that tonight," she said pointing to the other room. "I don't feel all that great."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Let's do this. Why don't you get in bed, I'll go shower and you wait for me."

She smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

Later that night Juli walked by the tv and saw Amanda sitting there without Cody. "Where is Cody?" she asked.

"He went to get me some ice cream," she said looking at her with a grin.

"Must be nice to have a servant," Juli said as she opened a bottle of water and drank it.

"It makes him happy to make me happy. As I see it, it's a win win situation."

She almost spit out her water when she started to laugh. "Yeah I guess so."

"So, are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm okay now. I'll be fine." She said not waiting for her to ask anything else and made her way back to her room.

"Where are we going?" Juli asked Ted from the passenger seat of the car.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"Ted, we're in Mississippi. You are from Mississippi. Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said with a smile.

They drove for about twenty minutes before he pulled into a church parking lot. Immediately, without him telling her she knew where they were. "Ted I don't know if this is a good idea or not."

"I want my father to meet you."

"He didn't approve that you filed for divorce."

"He didn't approve of my open marriage either. Come on."

"Fine," she said as they opened their doors and got out of the car.

He took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "It will be fine. My father is going to love you. I promise." They made their way through the doors of the church and there was Ted Sr. standing there waiting to greet us. Ted hugged his dad and than he introduced us.

"Dad I want you to meet Juli."

He put out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said as she shook his hand and they both smiled.

"Believe me sir, the honor is all mine," she said trying not to blush under the hall of famer's eyes.

Ted asked his father if he could leave her there and went to run a few errands. Juli was a bit nervous because she knew his father didn't totally approve of their relationship. She sat in his office looking out the window when he walked into the room. "Excuse me, Mr. DiBiase can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said getting a chair to sit next to her.

She began, "I know you don't completely approve of what Ted is doing but I want you to know that I do love him."

"It isn't that I don't approve. I guess I thought Ted had just found himself a rat as an excuse to leave Kristen."

"Sir, I assure you, I have never been with another wrestler."

"Well, that's good." He paused. "There is something else you want to tell me, isn't there?"

Juli swallowed hard. "I'll be honest with you but I want to have this convo kept between you and I for now anyways." He nodded in agreement. "I do love Ted and when he asked me to be with him my heart was screaming yes while my head was screaming no. My head keeps telling me that one day he will do the same thing to me. That he'll leave me just like he did Kristen. I pretend that I don't think about that every day because in this moment he wants to be with me and I make him happy." She paused and rubbed her hands on her pants than looked back at the elder DiBiase. "I have to tell Ted something that I think will make him leave me and he will break my heart."

"Did something happen?" he asked surprised.

"Probably not what you are suspecting, the last thing I would do is to hurt Ted but I don't know if I can tell him this." Closing her eyes she than told him. "I'm pregnant."

As she looked at him she saw the surprised look on his face. "Don't take this the wrong way but its Ted's baby?"

"Of course, I haven't been with anyone else in so long."

He looked out in front of him deep in thought. "You're right that could push him away."

"This is the last thing I wanted because it isn't the right time not for me and not for Ted but it has happened and I wouldn't give up this child for the world."

He looked at her and smiled, "Good. I am happy with that decision. If you want I can help you tell Ted."

"Would you? Thank you, Mr. DiBiase."

"Please call me Ted."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm going out," Amanda said to Cody.

"What? But we've been having fun the last two days."

"True," she said with a nod, "but I have a date."

"A date with whom?" he asked her.

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Well, I'd like to know."

"But I'm not going on a date with you, you shouldn't have to know."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"Cody, I'm not telling you." She said starting to get ready.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"O M G! Fine. I'm going out with Randy."

"God damnit. I thought that was over and done with me."

"Maybe for you it was," she said with a smile. "But for me it so totally wasn't."

"Amanda, I don't want you to go out with him."

"Tough! You are not my boyfriend Mr. Rhodes."

"Fine," he said folding his arms. Than he grinned and looked at her, "Will you go out with me?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Are you for real?"

"Yeah come on we could be happy."

"Not today, Rhodes, I have a date."

"So you are just going to go out, fuck Randy and than tomorrow come back to me? You broads are all the same."

"Who are you calling a broad?" she asked.

Ignoring her he shook his head and walked away.

"What is going on?" Ted asked looking between his father and Juli.

"I have to tell your something," Juli said looking up at him.

"You might want to sit down, Teddy." His father told him.

He sat in the chair across from them and looked worried. "When I left forty-five minutes ago everything was fine."

"It wasn't exactly fine; I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked confused.

"Ted," she looked over at Ted Sr. and he nodded at her to go on. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He said standing up quickly. "You're wrong there is no way. I was with Kristen all those years and she never got pregnant."

Juli's eyes filled with tears. "Well, it's happened. I took a test and it told me I was. Why do you think I've been going to the bathroom so much and my breath is always minty clean when I return?"

He sat back down. "Fuck. Well, this ruins everything."

"It doesn't have to son, nothing has to change."

Ted looked at his father, "a baby is a big priority that goes ahead of a lot of things."

She sat in the chair crying unable to say anything.

"It doesn't mean everything else in your life has to stop. Son, your mother and I are here we can help you."

He walked over to the window, looked out it and ran his hand through his hair. That was when he heard her tears. Turning around he was went quickly to her side.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," she said through her tears. "I don't want to ruin your life. If you left me I'd understand."

"Why would I leave you? You are having my baby." He said placing his hand on her belly. Smiling he looked up at her than kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

She looked into his eyes. "You've never said that to me. Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I do mean it. I love you."

"I love you too," she said throwing her arms around him.

"Everything will work out. I promise." He said holding her tightly.

Amanda knocked on Randy's hotel room door and smiled as he opened the door and invited her in. Her smile soon faded as she saw Evan sitting on the bed. "What's going on?"

Randy walked up behind her and folded his arms. "We found out that you were seeing both of us."

"Oh, yeah, well about that-"

"There is nothing to explain," Randy continued. "We're fine with it."

"Really?" she said surprised thinking about Cody freaking out about it.

"Yeah," Evan said. "We were thinking that instead of you just going out with Randy tonight. You could go out with both of us."

"So when did 'going out' become slang for sex?" she asked them.

"It doesn't matter," Randy said walking closer to her. "All that matters is what your answer is."

She looked between the two of them again to see if they were for real but no one said anything. Shaking her head she spoke. "One time only."

"Only once?" Randy said moving closer to her and stroking her cheek.

"Yes, once will be enough for all of my fantasizes." She said smiling up at him.

"Hmm, you'll have to tell us all about them," he said beginning to kiss her neck.

"I think we can arrange that," she said bracing herself for what was to come with a huge shit eating grin on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Juli had gone to the doctor before she had gone out on the road with Ted again. She sat and told Amanda who was sitting in front of her blinking repeatedly at her. "Well are you going to say something?"

"I'm just surprised is all, that definitely wasn't what I was expecting you to tell me."

She smiled at Amanda. "Ted says he is okay with but I don't know at the same time he isn't. I know it's a big thing to accept. I am just afraid that I am going to lose him."

Ted was about to leave the arena when someone caught his eye. She smiled at him and he made his way over to her. "Have we met before?" he asked her.

She blushed. "No never."

"Ted DiBiase, nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

Introducing her self and shaking his hand he asked out for a drink and they made their way to a local bar. The whole time he was with her he thought about Juli even as he flirted with this girl. Before he knew it the girl had invited him to her hotel room and he was kissing her. He pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked confused, "I thought it was what you wanted."

He looked away from her. "I got to go." He said standing up from their table. Than he looked back at her, "My heart belongs to someone else." Ted said as he walked away from her and out of the bar.

"Cody, how do you not know where Ted is?" Juli asked him.

He shrugged, "He just wasn't there when I left like he usually was."

Closing her eyes, Juli walked over and collapsed on the couch. Amanda looked at her. "You knew this was coming, didn't you?"

"I told you that he hasn't been right," she said as she began to cry.

Just than the door opened and Ted walked in, he looked at Juli and saw her tears and immediately knew that she somehow knew what was going on. Dropping his bags he walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "Nothing happened."

"You were with another girl."

"I was but I didn't go to her room with her. I couldn't all I kept thinking about was you."

Amanda grabbed Cody and led him out of the room as Ted pulled her close to him. "Ted if you don't want to be with me than you don't have to be. I understand really I do."

"That's just it baby. At first it was like it always was but you were there in my heart and in my mind and I knew that I wanted to be with you forever." He said kissing the top of her head. "I love you more than you realize."

She looked at him surprised. "You do?"

"I guess I deserve that."

"You are scared, Ted, believe me I get that but you have to understand I am terrified. I am terrified that you are going to walk out that door and never come back again."

He ran his hand down her cheek. "I am scared but I now know that I would never go anywhere. That with you is where I belong."

"How do you know?" she asked sniffing back her tears.

"I know how I felt tonight. Everything inside me was screaming out your name and look." He said placing her hand on his heart. "Look how fast it is beating."

"It's quicker than last time," she said looking at her hand.

"The last time you held your hand there my heart was only beginning to adjust to what it was feeling but now those feelings are full force. We are meant to be. We are meant to start a family." He wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "That's how I know that I love you that I am so in love with you that you make my heart take each beat."

Looking up at him, she smiled. "So you are saying that I shouldn't be afraid anymore?"

"Yes, never again," he said leaning down to kiss her softly.

Cody lay on the bed watching Amanda as she read her book. "You should take a picture it would last longer," she said to him.

"I don't need a picture when I have the real thing in front of me," he said with a grin.

She went to come back with a retort but instead this nauseous sensation took over, as she ran to the bathroom she almost didn't make it. Amanda collapsed to floor as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Looking up she saw Cody standing in the doorway looking down at her. "What?" she asked.

"My guess is that it's not food poisoning."

"No," she said sitting up to throw up again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She tried to glare at him but in her state it was really hard. "And what be like Cody I'm pregnant but I have a problem I don't know who the father is."

"Well to start."

"So you don't hate me?"

He walked across the bathroom, sat down next to her and pulled her to him. "I could never hate you, Amanda, I love you too much."

"Cody what if it's not your baby?"

"Than we'll deal with that then, we'll just take one day at a time."

"Just so you know when I figured out I was pregnant I mentally decided that I wouldn't see Evan or Randy anymore."

"Well that is good but you should tell them that you are pregnant."

"Randy is just going to walk away."

"But Evan won't and we both know that he likes you."

"I know," she said, "but I think you were right." She said quietly, almost inaudible.

"What was I right about?"

"You and me; you and I should be together."

He pulled her closer to him. "I love when things go my way."

"Don't get use to it Rhodes," she said getting up quickly and throwing up again.


End file.
